


Sassy but Demanding

by Megadork



Series: Path of Destruction (Star Wars) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Possessive CC-2224 | Cody, Top CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megadork/pseuds/Megadork
Summary: A short snippet of Commander Cody x Obi-Wan KenobiDedicated to me by one of my dear friends. I had to share.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Path of Destruction (Star Wars) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108817
Kudos: 31
Collections: Codywan Week





	Sassy but Demanding

With sudden calculated strength, Cody pushed Kenobi into his own room. The small metal box was barren, with the exception of the few holopads laying on a table. A makeshift bed was also in the opposite corner with a single-window beside it, and a door that leads to the refresher beside the table. How very simple.  
  
Cody swiftly, and in a seemingly singular fluid motion, followed in after. He closed the door, hearing the click on the lock echo through the silent room, and pinned Kenobi against the wall. After the day he’s had, waiting no longer was an option.  
  
Kenobi didn’t look at all surprised, instead, he wore a smug smirk with a knowing look. As if he had intended for this. As if everything was going according to plan.  
  
“Don’t think for a second I’m letting you escape this time, Kenobi”, Cody growled as he further pressed himself against the bronzed haired man.  
  
His smirk only grows wider. “What makes you think you can stop me, Commander?”  
  
“Because...”  
  
Cody’s hands slowly move from the wall next to Kenobi’s head down to his waist, firmly rubbing his thumbs in circles over his tunic into his hip bone.  
  
Leaning in, lips brushing against his ear, Cody whispers.  
  
“...I’ll make sure you won’t want to.”  
  
A gasp escaped Kenobi’s mouth with the surprising sensation of Cody’s hips sliding against his. With his mouth now biting his ear. With his own body going weak against his lover’s.  
  
The older man quickly grasps around the other's neck to stabilize himself. With this firm, steady body grinding into him from the front and the cool metal wall against him from behind... he didn’t have much choice in movement. So, with his minimal options, he decides to give in and grinds his own hips forward.  
  
A deep groan erupts from Cody’s throat and he bites down on his neck in a quick reaction. Fuck. He wasn’t ready for that.  
  
The next few seconds go by with quick, desperate movements. The clone grabbed under the Jedi’s thighs and hoist him further up against the wall, sucking at the new bite mark that’s sure to be sore the next day. Legs get wrapped around the other’s waist to further steady this new position and hands frantically make their way from shoulders to hair. Grabbing tight.  
  
Small groans and grunts were now flowing between the two. Their movements picking up in pace. Shit. This might end too quickly.  
  
Obi-Wan pulls Cody from his neck and directs his attention to his mouth instead. It was electric. The feeling was strong and intense as if it triggered a switch to flip, causing them to lose themselves in the other's lips. An eager battle for closeness ensued.  
  
Time passed by and both men seemed more desperate by the minute. Breath wavering and bodies burning. Someone was bound to take action soon.  
  
Just like how the making out session started, it ended with Kenobi pulling at Cody’s hair to remove him like a leech, staring into his eyes while catching his breath. The same eyes filled with both want and love, staring back with equal intensity.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” He whines. “Just throw me onto the bed already you dimwit!”  
  
Cody was surprised by the other’s desperate command but began to smile. Wow. He really loves this man. A small chuckle arose from him.  
  
“If you say so.....”  
  
And so ensued a loving and **satisfying** night between the Clone and the Master Jedi.


End file.
